


A shoulder to rest on

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Approaching the tree, you made your way around it, only to find the most unlikely individual to ever be showing any weakness. Your heart ached in pain, to see the prince of Doma sitting down with his face on his hands, clearly trying to hide himself amongst the shadows.
Relationships: Hien Rijin & Warrior of Light, Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Kudos: 21





	A shoulder to rest on

**Author's Note:**

> I am a multishipper and I need more fluffy fanfics with Hien I'm sorry

You remembered the first night when you saw the king of Doma in a different, dark light. It was after the battle in the castle, during the night, when after an hour or so of tossing and turning, you decided it would be impossible to sleep. Not when Gosetsu's face remained in your memory, burning like a flame, the last time you saw him before you fled and the whole castle collapsed on his shoulders. You remembered the pain, the want to stay behind and help him, but you left, like a coward, and allowed him to die in his duty, protecting the prince, the shadowwalker and yourself, the Warrior of Light.

That title, sometimes, weighted heavier than any of the many losses you had lived during the last few years.

That night, when you were tired of laying down and pretending to rest, you decided to make a quick tour around the base, perhaps to free your mind of the battle. You saw many of the warriors that had fought next to you awake, Yugiri among them, and gave her a nod as you passed by, her eyes telling you all you needed to know. Clearly, no one would sleep that night.

Your walked continued outside the complex, towards the lake nearby. It was a beautiful place, you thought, those crystals surrounding the body of water, making it look majestic and divine, specially under the soft light of the moon. You made your way towards the largest body of water, as if something was pulling you there, and before you could reach it a soft gasping sound called your attention. During the day, with the animal sounds, you would have never been able to hear it. Dead at night, however, you heard it clearly, and it brought pain to your chest.

You followed the sound towards a tree nearby, the gasps and soft sobs turning a bit louder, but clearly not loud enough for anyone to supposedly hear. Something told you that you weren't alone, asides from the crying voice, but you ignored it, knowing that the shinobi would never allow you and yours to walk alone at night, even at a secure location.

Approaching the tree, you made your way around it, only to find the most unlikely individual to ever be showing any weakness. Your heart ached in pain, to see the prince of Doma sitting down with his face on his hands, clearly trying to hide himself amongst the shadows. While you knew he was carefully watched by his subjects, you were also aware they would never disturb their king.

You, however, was not one of them.

Instead of surprising him, you returned to the back of the tree and proposedly stepped on a branch, to make your presence know. The gasps and quiet sobs stopped immediately, and you waited patiently for Hien to show himself, not wishing to disturb him any further. A minute or so later, he did, and you looked at him as he approached, seemingly serious. Had you not seen him before, you would have never guessed the size of the prince's suffering. Yet, even in the dim light of the moon and the crystals, his red eyes were clear for anyone to see.

"My friend... I had expected to catch you asleep, after such a long battle" he said, finally managing a smile that did not reach his eyes. It was rare, to see Hien forcing himself into a position he did not agree with, and you knew it was for your sake alone, although you wished he wouldn't have to act up around you. "But I guess the amount of adrenaline would make even the heaviest sleeper unable to catch a single glimpse of rest."

You nodded at his reasoning, before approaching him. In the depth of your mind you knew that this was not the moment, that you should be strong and allow Hien to be strong too, for himself, for you and for Doma. Yet, as your heart screamed, you stepped close to the lord of Doma, and with no hesitation reached up, taking his face on your hands, gently wiping the reminiscent of a tear underneath his left eye. He tensed up, alert, before he relaxed again, his smile disappearing and leaving behind a look of sorrow. You cared not for titles or strength at that moment, allowing your fingers to brush against his cheek before lowering your hand away from his face. Hien, however, reached up, holding your wrist and placing your hand back, leaning against it, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, staring right into yours, with a gentleness you hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Allow me to enjoy your company this night, my friend. None should be alone, including myself" he admitted, something you knew he would never in front of his subjects. For them, he had to be strong, but you were hopeful he was learning that with you, he could allow himself to be weak. You nodded, a warm smile on your face, and noticed he looked even more beautiful under the light of the moon. Before you had noticed Hien many a times, but now it seemed like the gods themselves (or the kami, who knew) were pointing you to a direction of certainty, something you had but felt a few times during your journey. As he stared at you, your heart warmed up, and without thinking you leaned forward, needing to receive and give a comfort of your own.

Your lips touched, and for a split, funny second, you wondered the last time you had kissed someone with a beard before. It tickled against your chin and you felt light, specially when he returned the gesture, the hand on your wrist sliding down your arm towards your body, and then down your waist, where the second joined up on the other side. Your hands, placed on his face, now shifted towards his neck, and you could not help yourself of digging your fingers through the fluffy, black hair. You tilted your head to the side, and he mirrored your movements, lips moving slowly and gently against each other, neither in a hurry. A warm feeling bubbled up in your tummy, something comforting and gentle, while you did what you always wished to do ever since you first saw the man in front of you, fingers gently taking the ribbon keeping Hien's hair up and pulling on it until it came loose, black locks falling down against his shoulders.

At that, he pulled away, eyeing you with curiosity, and you couldn't help but smile upon seeing his face with the hair all messy around it. You giggled, brushing your fingers through it, noticing how soft it felt even though it looked a mess, and he chuckled right back, arms wrapping around your waist, keeping you close.

"I'm guessing I will have to leave it loose more often" he said, and you nodded firmly, face serious before a grin cut through your façade. He smiled back at you, this time reaching his beautiful eyes, and you leaned in close, placing your forehead against his, brushing your noses together. Awfully intimate, since you had just shared your first kiss, and yet you couldn't help it, leaning in and pressing your lips to his again. He kissed back, strong arms keeping you warm and close, while you brushed his hair slowly, gently, noticing how he let out a soft hum when your fingers tugged lightly. After a moment you noticed his balance seemingly loosing up, and you guided his head towards your shoulder, where he laid down and brushed his nose against your neck, making you shiver but remain quiet.

After a moment of so of quiet and calm, you whispered that perhaps you both should go to sleep. He agreed with a nod and a hum, pulling away from your neck, but keeping his arms around you.

"Do not take this the wrong way... but please, stay with me tonight?"

You would have stayed with or without his request, but hearing him say it made your heart leap. You nodded and he smiled, guiding you back to the base, towards his chambers, none of the warriors saying anything. While you received some glances, neither of you cared, and once inside his room, you both laid down with your clothes on, and you pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead and smiling at his smile.

"Sleep well, my friend" he whispered, and you nodded, cuddling up to him and shyly, but surely placing your head against his chest, underneath his chin, arms wrapped around his waist loosely. You never ever wanted to see Hien upset, and although you knew there wasn't much you could do, you could at least provide him with some rest and care whenever possible.

And when you heard soft snores and a steady rhythm of breathing underneath you, you smiled to yourself, knowing your job was as well as done.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are LOVED


End file.
